one_finger_death_punch_androidfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Equipment is gained in OFDP by drawing from a random assortment of equipment and skills, known simply as "The Draw". Some levels in Stage mode will also give you equipment, both in Normal and Hard modes. The Draw The first rank of Draw is Basic Draw. Basic Draw will give you equipment ranging from C to B rank. Basic Draw is done using Draw points earned from completing levels in the Infinity Tower'','' completing certain levels in Stage, and as a gift from friends. After attaining 100 Draw points, a free draw will be given to the user. The second rank is Standard Draw. Standard Draw will give you equipment ranging from B to A rank. Standard Draw is done by spending silver, usually a sum of 5,000, however, on Monday and Thursday, there are special sales which reduce the price of this Draw to 3,500 silver. It is also possible to earn a Standard Draw token from completing certain levels in Stage either as the first reward, or after completing the same level multiple times The third and final rank is the Advanced Draw. Advanced Draw will give you the best equipment ranging from A to the coveted S rank. Advanced Draw can be done by spending a sum of 30 Gold, or 21 Gold on Thursdays. It is possible to get an Advanced Draw token by completing certain levels in Stage multiple times. Equipment Ranks Equipment in the game is usually the same for each rank, but has increasing bonus values from the items. For the list of usable equipment that can be obtained check out the Equipment List. An example of this is the Knuckles item. The first rank of this item is a B rank called Knuckles 1. Knuckles give you bonus points when you earn Free Score points. The second rank, Knuckles 2 is an A Rank with the same bonus with increased value( Knuckles 1: 30% bonus points from Free Score, Knuckles 2: 40% bonus points from Free Score) C Rank: The lowest of equipment, given only from the Basic Draw. This rank of equipment has a grey color, with no crystals in the portrait. Generally only useful when you are first starting the game. B Rank: Standard quality equipment, given rarely from Basic Draw and more commonly from Standard Draw. This rank of equipment has a blue color, with two crystals in the portrait. Most equipment in this category are situationally useful, allowing the user improve aspects of their game, from stealing ranged weapons off enemies or using weapons you get for longer periods. A Rank: High quality equipment, given rarely from Standard Draw, and more commonly from Advanced Draw. This equipment has a purple color, with 4 crystals in the portrait. These equipment have a wide variety of uses and bonuses, such as increasing score for combos over certain numbers, or increasing the amount of Fever Time in Survival. S Rank: The best equipment you can get in the game, can exclusively be found from Advanced Draw. This equipment has an orange color, with four orange crystals in the portrait. The highest bonus values on items can be found in this category. Upgrading Equipment you get can be upgraded in the Equipment screen. To do this simply tap the Equip/Replace button beneath the portrait of the equipment. This will take you to the upgrade screen, and give you two methods to upgrade. -Silver Upgrade: Upgrade the item by spending a set amount of silver, which increases after every successful upgrade. Note: This method of upgrading is NOT a guaranteed success. The exact success rate of items upgraded by this method are currently unknown. -Gold Upgrade: Upgrade the item by spending a set amount of Gold, which increases after every successful upgrade. Note: ''Unlike Silver Upgrades, Gold Upgrades have a 100% success rate, provided you have the Gold. -Upgrade Levels: All items have eight levels of upgrades. Each upgrade will increase the values of bonuses from the equipment (Knuckles 1 30% free score bonus upgrades to Knuckles 1 +1 35% free score bonus). After every upgrade on an item, the price to upgrade again will be increased. ''Note: The amount of Gold or Silver required to upgrade an item increases the higher the Rank of item, so a B rank Knuckles 1 +1 upgrade may cost 20,000 silver, but a S rank Knuckles 3 +1 may cost 40,000 silver. Equipment Slots There are a total of 3 Equipment slots available in OFDP, however when starting the game only the first slot will be open. In order to unlock additional Equipment slots you will have to spend Gold, or wait until you reach a sufficient level and buy the slots with Silver. Equipment Storage To manage Equipment in your storage, simply tap the Equip/Replace button underneath an item portrait. This will bring you to the Equipment Storage screen, allowing you to interact with your Equipment. You will start with a set amount of storage, but can increase it by spending Gold. To sell Equipment simply select it, then tap the sell button. A screen will pop up asking for confirmation before completing. The sell value of Equipment depends completely upon its rank. C Rank: 1,000 Silver B Rank: 2,000 Silver A Rank: 5,000 Silver S Rank: 10,000 Silver Passive Equipment Certain items gained in OFDP are unique in that their effects are constantly active, regardless of what Equipment you have in your Equipment Slots. These items provide very interesting game mechanics you would otherwise not be able to see, such as summoning a long range Holy Sword when your Fighter's health is down to one hit, or bone crunching powerful attacks in slow motion with X-ray vision. It looks awesome! To get passive items, you have to earn them by completing specific boss levels in Hard mode Stage. It is also possible to get these passive items from The Draw, but it is extremely rare to find passives this way. -Note: I scoured the internet attempting to find any information whatsoever regarding the Equipment in OFDP, but was unable to find any information. I will update this page with information about items I can find in the game, but it will be slow going for now.